1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ice making apparatus with increased sanitation. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ice making apparatus and method that inhibits the grown of harmful microorganisms via ozone.
2. Description of the Background Art
The ice machine is one of the most common appliances in use today. These machines are commonly found in kitchens, restaurants, cafeterias, hospitals, nursing facilities, and convenience stores across the country. A widely employed construction situates the ice machine above an array of fountain drink dispensers. As is typical, this ice machine is coupled to an independent supply of water. This water is then routed over an evaporator. Due to the cooling effect of the evaporator, over time ice builds up upon the evaporator. This ice is then removed from the evaporator in cubes or flakes during a harvest cycle. The harvest cycle is generally accomplished by introducing a layer of warm air between the ice and evaporator, whereby the ice is melted a sufficient degree to allow it to slip off the evaporator. The collected ice is then stored within a bin and thereafter selectively removed so as to fill a cup or other such container. Typically, the ice is removed by pressing the container against a lever which actuates a bin opening.
Recently, attention has been drawn to the unsanitary condition of many commercial ice machines. Ice machines contain drains, pumps, hoses, evaporators and bins, all of which must be periodically cleaned and disinfected. All too often, however, ice machines are forgotten about and are never cleaned or otherwise maintained. As a result, the internal components become contaminated with bacteria, mold, or other undesirable contaminates. These contaminates are then ingested by unwary individuals consuming the ice.
As a result of the foregoing, numerous attempts have been made over the years to improve the sanitation within ice making machines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,428 to Berge et al et al. discloses an ozone cleaning and sanitation method and apparatus for ice and ice conveyance systems. The apparatus includes an ozone generator. Ozone-rich air exiting the ozone generator is drawn through a conduit to a venturi where through aspiration it is incorporated into water circulating through a conduit. Water is circulated through the conduit via a circulation pump that is located downstream from the venturi.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,328 to Brill discloses a sanitary ice making and dispensing apparatus. The device includes an ozone generator and an associated air pump for feeding ozone enriched air to the air inlet of a venturi. The venturi is used to entrain ozone into water that is pumped through the venturi by an upstream pump.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,515 to Koosman et al. discloses a cleaning and sanitizing assembly for clean in place food and beverage automatic dispensing machines. The assembly includes an ozone generator which introduces ozone into a water supply line.
Although each of the above referenced inventions achieves its individual objective, they all suffer from a common problem. Namely, none of the above referenced devices can be easily retrofitted upon an existing ice machine. Nor do the above referenced devices disclose utilizing a single pump to supply a vacuum to both water and ozone to thereby more efficiently entrain ozone within water. Finally, the above referenced inventions are needlessly complicated and necessarily include both a water pump and an air pump in order to combine the ozone and water. The present invention is aimed at overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies in the background art.